No siempre es lo que parece
by Mafalda Ollivander
Summary: Hermione está enamorada de Harry y cree que éste ha vuelto con Ginny. Pero las cosas son como ella piensa. HarryXHermione. mal título y mal summary pero es que soy muy mala para estas cosas


_Bueno esto es un intento de hacer un fic más o menos decente de mi pareja preferida: Harry y Hermione. No me acaba de convencer e intentaré hacer otro mejor..._

_De todas formas espero que os guste _

* * *

Era una mañana fría de invierno. Una chica de unos 17 años se levantó lentamente de su cama, ese día no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Cogió su ropa y una toalla y se metió en la ducha. Por suerte sus compañeras se habían levantado temprano y podía estar todo el tiempo que quisiera debajo del agua y poder relajarse y pensar ¡cuánto lo necesitaba!

El día anterior había sido un día horrible. El chico del que llevaba enamorada casi desde que lo conoció se había vuelto a hacer novio de la chica que había sido su novia durante el curso anterior y que aún encima era su mejor amiga. Ella los había visto juntos hablando el uno muy cerca del otro y riendo a cada rato.

Eso había sido un palo muy duro para ella que, después de ver como sus dos mejores amigos lo habían dejado; había visto la oportunidad de poder, por lo menos, hacer que su mejor amigo viera en ella algo más que la sabelotodo que había sido su amiga durante 6 años.

Salió de la ducha y empezó a vestirse. ¿Por qué Harry solo la veía como su amiga¿Tan fea la veía él? No, la chica negó con la cabeza: su amigo le había dicho hacía 2 años que él no la consideraba fea, aunque claro él era su amigo ¿qué iba a decirle?

Hermione bajó lentamente las escaleras que la llevaban a la sala común. Allí se encontró a Ron que hablaba animadamente con unos alumnos un año más pequeños y con Harry y Ginny que estaban juntos y riendo. La castaña sintió una punzada de dolor y salió corriendo de la sala común sin saludar a sus amigos que la miraron marcharse preocupados.

Salió del castillo y empezó a caminar sin saber dónde ir mientras algunas lágrimas intentaban salir de sus ojos.

Después de caminar durante un rato se sentó debajo de un árbol y abrazó sus piernas para poder llorar libremente.

Al poco rato sintió cómo alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-Hermione¿qué pasa?-La chica levantó sus ojos y se encontró con Ron que la miraba preocupado.- Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes.

La chica no contestó. Su amigo la miró sin saber qué decir.

-Todavía no has bajado al Gran Comedor, no debes de ponerte triste sin saber si algún chico se acordó de ti.

Hermione lo miró si comprender.

-Hoy es San Valentín… ¡Vamos! No me digas que no te acordabas…

-San Valentín es un día especial si tienes con quién celebrarlo… Tú tienes a Luna y Harry…- La chica cogió aire antes de continuar.- Y Harry tiene a Ginny. Pero yo no tengo a nadie…

Ron la miró tiernamente.

-Que nosotros tengamos novia no quiere decir que no te sigamos queriendo igual que siempre.

-¡Ahí está el problema! Que me mira…-Su amigo la miró sorprendido y la chica se sonrojó excesivamente- Quiero decir me miráis como una amiga y el resto del colegio…

Ron no la dejó continuar.

-Hermione espera un momento ¿Estás enamorada de Harry?- La chica se sonrojó todavía más- De Harry ¿nuestro amigo¿El novio de mi hermana?

Hermione agachó la cabeza.

-No me lo puedo creer… ¿Cómo puedes estar enamorada de tu amigo, que a su vez es novio de tu mejor amiga, que a su vez es mi hermana?

Hermione lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Te crees que para mí esto es agradable?

La chica salió corriendo dejando a su amigo solo. De pronto se chocó contra alguien provocando que los dos cayeran al suelo. La ojimiel levantó la vista para encontrarse con una mirada verde esmeralda.

-¡Hermione¡Por fin te encuentro!-El chico se levantó y le tendió la mano a su amiga que la rechazó.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que no deberías estar aquí, deberías pasar este día con Ginny ¿no?

Harry la miró divertido.

-¿Y por qué debería pasar el día con Ginny?

Su amiga lo miró sin comprender.

-Porque es el día de San Valentín y es un día para pasar con tu novia y no para preocuparte por- Hermione cogió aire como si le costara continuar- tu mejor amiga.

Harry la miró comprendiendo lo que había pasado.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar.- Harry la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta un aula vacía.- ¿De dónde has sacado que Ginny y yo estamos saliendo?

Hermione lo miró como si la estuviera tomando por tonta.

-Os vi ayer y hoy juntitos todo el rato.

-¡Ah eso!- Harry comenzó a reír por lo que Hermione le miró enfadada- Hermione, Ginny y yo no hemos vuelto. Ella está saliendo con otro chico y si estuvimos juntos estos dos días era porque ella no se atrevía a decirle a Ron quien era su novio de verdad.

Hermione lo miro sin comprender.

-Ginny está saliendo con Malfoy y ahora mismo debe de estar pasando el día con él- Su amiga la miró sorprendida- Yo estoy tan sorprendido como tú… Pero ella me pidió que me hiciera pasar por su novio para que Ron no sospechara, por lo menos hasta que estuviera preparada para decírselo.

-¿Estás bien?- Hermione lo miró preocupada.

-Claro¿por qué no debería estarlo? Ginny y yo lo dejamos el año pasado y ella ha encontrado a otra persona y yo… yo también- El chico se sonrojó.

A Hermione se le paró el corazón ¿había encontrado Harry otra chica?

-Y… ¿Quién es ella?

Harry se acercó lentamente a ella y cuando la chica quiso darse cuenta sintió los labios de su mejor amigo sobre los suyos. Fue un beso corto pero muy tierno.

-Tú.- Harry la miró sonriente- Siempre has sido tú, aunque me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

Hermione se sonrojó.

-Yo… No sé que decir…

Harry la cogió de las manos dulcemente

-Te quiero Hermione, te quiero demasiado. Eres lo más importante que tengo.

Hermione sonrió feliz.

-Yo también te quiero Harry.

Los chicos se acercaron hasta que se volvieron a fundir en un beso esta vez mucho más largo y apasionado que el anterior en el que expresaban lo que llevaban sintiendo desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Fin.


End file.
